Apprentice
by Elessar King
Summary: You were my greatest student. It should be you standing by my side saving the world. AU.


This idea popped in my head with Ducard's line near the end. I like messing with characters and seeing what would happen if they choose different paths. I did leave this purposely open because I'd like to write a little more, but…we'll see if people like it first. This is AU, characterizations are not the same intentionally. Hopefully the writing isn't too bad too. ..Yeah. Anyway, enjoy.

Apprentice

"_You were my greatest student. It should be you standing by my side saving the world."_

He never announced his return, but rumors spread quickly. Some said that he had been contracted by the government for some clandestine operation. Other claimed that he was into illegal dealings with the mafia. Some said he wanted to travel.

The biggest rumor was that he just wanted to disappear, but no one really knew why Bruce Wayne disappeared seven years ago. Only that he did. Now that he was back, barely anyone saw him.

Rachel Dawes had to know. As she parked her car outside of the huge manor where the two of them had grown up, she began to question her decision to come back here. It seemed so dark and imposing. It had never been like that before. When she was a child, it had been a happy place, filled with adventures with Bruce. And the last time she was here, dusty was the term that came to mind. Now, it seemed so much different.

Slowly, she got out of the car and went to the door. Bruce had been gone for a long time and with the terms of their parting in mind, she wondered if he had changed…at.. wherever he went. As the door open and her thoughts and memories were interrupter, Rachel smiled, "Hello Alfred."

The old British butler returned the smile, "Good afternoon, Miss Dawes. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has," she agreed, genuinely glad to see Alfred again.

He smiled back and stepped aside, "Do come in."

Walking across the threshold to Wayne Manor, Rachel looked around a little, remembering the familiar halls. "Thank you, Alfred," she said, turning her attention back to him. For a moment, she hesitated slightly, but then she spoke, "I was..wonder if I could see Bruce, I heard he's back."

"Master Wayne is…" Alfred said, slightly uncertain, glancing back further inside the house, "Well..I will see if he's occupied, but I'm sure he would be pleased to see you, Miss Dawes."

"Thank you, Alfred," she smiled at him again.

The house was much as she remembered it. A few rooms were still covered in dust cloth and a few were even completely empty. But it did seem very dark. Not just in a literal sense, but the same feeling she had when she first approached it lingered on her conscience. Rachel felt like she shouldn't be there.

She hesitated at the door to the large dining room where they finally found Bruce. His large form was bent over the long table that was covered in maps, papers and various notebooks and such. He didn't look up, entirely engrossed in what he was doing.

Alfred hesitated for a moment too before lightly clearing his throat and stepping forward to catch Bruce's attention – despite that he already had it. "Master Wayne.."

"I told you I don't want to see anyone," Bruce said without looking up.

Sighing, Alfred slowly walked over, lowering his voice a little as he approached, "Master Wayne…Miss Dawes is here to see you."

There was a paused in Bruce's movements and slowly he put down the map he was using and looked up. He had known she was there, but hearing her name said changed it somehow. There was still a lot he had to do…he knew he should send her away, especially to keep her from finding out what was truly going on. Or maybe just for her own safety. But after seven years…he didn't think he could. Not yet.

She watched him, feeling slightly awkward. This was not the Bruce Wayne that had left those years ago. But she knew he had to be different – wherever he went. The only thing that physically looked different…were his eyes. They seemed distant, sad…hidden. But that anger she remembered, that hatred of Joe Chill, that desire for vengeance, it was gone. And so was the warmness.

With a small breath, Rachel forced herself to walk forward, playing with her hands behind her back. "Hi Bruce.."

"Rachel..what are you doing here?" he asked, his tone soft, but seeming cold and unwelcoming.

"I heard you were back," she shrugged a little, glancing over as Alfred silently left, leaving the two of them alone to talk as he always did. "I just wanted to see you."

Bruce shook his head, looking down at the table again, "You shouldn't be here."

"Why Bruce.." she walked over a little closer, "You've been gone for seven years, you didn't think that I'd at least come to see you.. or…" Rachel paused for a moment, then added softly, "You could have come to see me.."

He looked up again and walked around the table towards her, almost as if he was trying to prevent her from getting closer, "You still shouldn't be here. You need to go."

"Why are you being like this?" she asked softly.

"Things change, Rachel…You need to go."

Shaking her head, she pressed on, "Where did you go, Bruce? What happened to you? Things don't just change for no reason at all, what happened?"

For a moment, he only looked at her calmly – coldly – as if the response took a second of thought. "I found what I was looking for. Rachel, please go."

"Bruce.." she sighed, but he stopped her before she could continue.

"No. I'm not..having this conversation right now, I have a lot of things to do. And I need you to go."

Folding his arms, Rachel continued to protest, "Why should I go, are seven years just nothing, and you'll just be content to wait another.. week…or month…or another year?"

He turned away and started to walk back to where he had been without a word.

"Damn it, Bruce!" Rachel followed him, frustrated, and grabbed his arm, "Just talk to me! I want to know what's going on, why did you leave?"

"You don't know?" he asked softly, turning his hazel eyes to look at her again. "Revenge…justice…vengeance… You said it all. And you were right. I was a coward with a gun…"

Staring up at him, she found the coldness again. Rachel let go of his arm, "Bruce.."

He shook his head and continued, "Like I said, I found what I was looking for. So I should be thanking you, for showing me the way. Now, please go."

"Tell me what's going on.." she said softly, the frustration gone, but replaced with a small amount of fear against his coldness.

Bruce closed his eyes for a second and sighed, then turned around to face her again. He gently touched her hand. His voice softened and for a moment, she thought she saw the sad boy that she remembered, "Rachel…please go.. This is the last time I will ask you. Don't just..go home, get out of Gotham. Go out of town for a few days, or a week."

Swallowed hard, she hesitated, but the questioned burned in the back of her throat and she asked before she could stop, "Why?"

"Something…bad is going to happen. Please go." Bruce released her hand and turned away again, sweeping up everything off of the table, and carrying it out of the room. Rachel stood and watched him go as her heart slowly began to slide down to the pit of her stomach.

* * *

It seemed as if everyone watched as the news reports came in. Rachel was among them, standing in front of the television set, hugging herself almost protectively. The report alternated between shots of the news anchors relating the story in the studio and chilling clips of the chaos that had ensued.

"_The world watched in horror today as one of the country's biggest and greatest cities literally destroyed itself today. Mass riots took place late last night and lasted long into the next morning in Gotham City. No one has been able to get close enough to determine the cause as of yet, but-…"_

She turned off the TV, unwilling to watch any longer. Seeing the images of what happened made it seem all too real, that everyone she knew…was now gone. But she was here, she had been saved.

After a moment, she turned to look behind her at Alfred. "It was him, wasn't it," she said softly.

There was a small silence - Alfred never raised his eyes to look at her, still staring down at the floor. "I'm sure Master Wayne did what he thought was right.." he trailed off and glanced up at her, giving a small reassuring smile. But even Alfred's faith was shaken.


End file.
